Lost in Love
by Cas-Wings
Summary: When Christen gets captured and possessed by a demon, Bobby is the only one to rescue her. Not knowing what else to do, the older hunter drops her off with Sam and Dean to heal, not foreseeing the romance bound to bloom between Sam and the unknown stranger. ((This fic was written as a request, starring (Christen), aka Tumblr user samwinchesters-killerpenis.))


Christen groaned from where she was currently sitting, head heavy, room spinning. "What the hell..." She slurred out, feeling a dull, throbbing pain at the side of her head while her eyes adjusted to the darkness that enveloped the room. A single door lay three feet in front, surrounded by metallic, rust stained walls. At this sight, her conscious thoughts broke through the foggy haze of being knocked out, instantly realizing she was strapped into a rough, blood stained chair with her hands tied behind her back, ankles secured to the legs. She panicked and snapped her head up quickly to scream, which only resulted in the dull throbbing on her temple to turn to a stabbing sensation. Gasping, she let her head drop, curly brown locks shading over her caramel eyes.

As the pain slowly subsided, she began to strain against the rough chains that held her at bay, only succeeding in making her wrists bloody and raw with mere minutes of effort. Frustrated tears filled with fear slipped from her eyes when she heard a deep, male voice muffled by the other side of the door. The unknown person was obviously determined to get something, with the amount of noise he was making in the apparent scuffle. After a couple seconds, silence blanketed the shadows around her, causing terror to stab it's icy hand through her heart once more.

Bobby shoved the demon blade through the monsters neck and clenched his determined jaw tighter, watching as the being fell to the ground, flickering orange. He shook his head and stepped over the now lifeless body, making his way to the adjacent metal door. The heavy iron door dripped rust from the seams, an indent of fresh opening obvious on the concrete below where the door had scraped. Hearing a small sob from within, he placed his strong hand on the cold latch and opened the door, slow and cautious in his effort.

Christen saw a small crack of light at first, the bending brightness stopping halfway to her feet. She looked up slowly, worry ebbing it's way into her tender eyes. As if an answer to her silent question, the door came open quickly, causing her to squeeze her recently open eyes shut at the offending, bright light. She slowly unclenched her face, letting her long lashes reveal a large, seemingly threatening figure shadowed in the doorway; a bloody, dripping knife glinting under the light in it's fist. She let out a small whimper of fear; she didn't know where she was, she didn't know why she was here, she didn't even know _who_ she was.

"Hey." The figure at the door barked, stepping into the dark room to reveal himself. He was a tall man who donned a faded trucker cap, a plaid shirt, and a large beard, one that showed his personality simply through expressions.

In response, only a slight cry of fear escaped her as she pressed her body further into the splinter filled chair.

The man shook his head once again, this time with an expression of compassion. Stepping forward, he closed the gap between them even further. "Sorry about this." He gruffly apologized, splashing some sort of liquid on her arm, which was then followed by what seemed to be salt.

She gave him an incredulous look, which was quickly depleted as he produced a silvery pocket knife. "Please what are you-" She was cut off by the blade slicing into her forearm. At the small cut, she let out a cry and gritted her teeth, fear widened eyes flicking up to his face.

She stiffened at the grunt and slight nod of approval that came from the older man, pulse quickening with adrenaline as he entered her blind spot; she expected to be hurt. Instead, much to her surprise, she found her sore, raw wrists being released from the metal confines. When they were fully off, she slumped forward and promptly passed out with a slurred 'Thank you'.

Unsure of what else to do, Bobby grabbed up the unconscious girl in his arms and carried her out to his beaten down truck. A small frown tugged at his lips at her small figure now slumped in the seat. "Just another problem..." He grumbled, driving off while dialing Dean's cell.

* * *

Dean bolted awake back at their newest crummy motel room and took a few seconds to orient himself with what had awoken him. Realizing it was simply his phone, he released his grip on the knife under his pillow and answered it. "Hello?" His tone was laced with fatigue.

"Hey Dean." Came Bobby's rough voice at the other end. "Found this girl in a demon's lair, she's got a bad head injury and I got another hunt in my sights... You think you could take her in for a couple days till she's healed and free of any demons tracking her?"

Dean sighed- They were close to where Bobby was and didn't have a hunt at the moment. He thought before answering. "Yea Bobby we'll be able to do that. Just uh... How long till you can be here?" He listed off an address.

Bobby's eyebrows came together in thought, "I'll be there in about two hours." His tired eyes squinted at the oncoming headlights, which sliced like unwelcome knives through the thick blackness surrounding the old car.

"Yea okay, see you in a few." Dean hung up the phone and looked to Sam, who was sleeping soundly despite the light flooding the room at his awakening. "Sammy!" He called, throwing a pillow at his face.

Sam grumbled into the pillow beneath him and looked up to Dean with half closed eyes, "God... Dean what?" His hair was mussed around his head in an unsightly puff ball from sleep.

"Bobby's bringing over a girl we need to watch over for a couple days. You know, head injury, just been possessed... The usual." The older hunter pulled on jeans and boots, blinking away fatigue.

Sam sighed and sat up in the warm, comfortable bed, exposing his once content body to the cold grip of the wintery room. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he got up and padded to the shower, knowing he would never get back to sleep.

Bobby let out a long, tired breath as he pulled into the parking lot and left the vehicle, trudging up to where Sam and Dean currently resided.

Hearing the rumble of Bobby's truck cease outside, Dean made his way to the door, opening it before the older hunter had a chance to knock. "Hey Bobby." He stepped aside to let him in while Sam pulled on his shoes.

"Sorry to be so short with you boys, but I don't wanna lose this lead." He looked to Sam and motioned to the girl, who remained passed out on the leather seat.

Sam nodded, leaving Dean and Bobby to talk about the most recent hunt. He ran a hand through his silky locks as long legs made their way quickly to his destination and opened the passenger door.

Looking down, he saw a girl that couldn't have been more than nineteen, long, curly locks framing her face, which held full pink lips and long eyelashes, which were currently folded over her eyes. A large bruise decorated the side of her head, and her delicate wrists looked raw and red, probably from being tied.

Sam's eyes filled with compassion at her current situation before he picked her up, cradling her head against his chest for support. When he got back into the small room, he set her down gently on his bed, hearing the other two hunter's murmur details.

After a few seconds of silence, Bobby spoke. "Alright boys, I've gotta go. Call me in a few days when she's better." He left with a nod to both of them, shutting the door behind him.

Sam looked to Dean from where he sat beside the mystery girl, "You wanna go get some food?"

Dean nodded, "I'll be back in a couple hours, I passed a bar on the way here." His eyes lit up at the thought.

Sam rolled his eyes, an unspoken yet grudging go ahead to Dean, who smirked and left without another word. The tall hunter turned his gaze back to the girl, who looked pale and drawn, dried blood flecked on her lips. A look of concern flickered in his eyes while he got up to gather an instant ice pack from his duffel to help the swelling. Breaking it in, he pressed the cool fabric to the bruises tenderly, which earned a flinch of consciousness.

Through the deep blackness that surrounded her, she felt a coolness on her, a pleasant sensation that caused her to feel more comfortable. Then, all at once, she remembered what had happened, and her eyes snapped open, alertness meeting an unknown man in front of her. Instantly a whimper of fear was elicited from her throat as she automatically moved from the stranger. "Who-" She was cut off by the dryness of her throat, causing her to choke on the next words.

Sam was slightly surprised at her sudden movement, but soon realized how disorienting this must be. Quickly getting her a bottle of water, he explained himself. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just here to help." He met her eyes with a sincere expression.

At the genuine look, she visibly relaxed, drinking nearly all the water that was handed to her. Breathing heavily when she removed the glass from pink lips, she set it on the worn looking bedside table. "Where am I?" The question was cliché, but in her current situation it was honestly all she could think to ask.

Sam didn't quite know how to answer without being creepy, so he just sat on the adjacent bed and tried to simplify her situation as much as possible. "Well you uh- Were kidnapped and one of our friends rescued you and brought you here until you got better, until we know you're not being tracked." Sam cut himself off, not wanting to reveal more information- she needed to stay calm.

She looked confused for a minute. "Tracked?" Her tone was almost demanding.

He cleared his throat. "Demons..." His voice was barley above a whisper.

A confused expression fell over her fair complexion. "Excuse me?"

Sam met her eyes. "Demons." He repeated himself, louder and more sure this time: There was no point in hiding the truth. "Tracking you, re-possessing you for information on us."

She scoffed, slightly stubborn as she was, and swung out of the bed a little too quickly. Her head spun, but she regained her composure rather quickly ad headed to the door. "Yeah, I think it's time for me to leave." She mumbled quickly, finding it alarming she didn't know anything, anyone, or herself, and was now stuck with some crazy, hulking guy babbling about demons.

Sighing, Sam got up and blocked the door easily, wanting to explain why he couldn't let her leave, and why she shouldn't be frightened.

Christen instantly backed away, her mind now clear enough to know that some random, crazy stranger telling her she would be safe with him. Fear filled adrenaline rushed through her veins once more, causing her words to form in quickened, almost pleading strands. "Please, just let me go."

Sam shook his head, trying his best to not look intimidating, which was difficult considering his frame.

"Look, you don't remember anything right? Don't know who you are, you feel disoriented?"

Christen nodded, still backing away, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Drugs can do that to a person." She countered indignantly.

Sam sighed and swept a hand over his face, how was he going to get her to believe him like this? A sudden knock sounded at the door, along with a female voice. "Hello? I was wondering if I could get some help?" The unknown voice sounded desperate, and Sam's protective instinct kicked in as he opened the door, blocking the exit from Christen. "Whoops." The female said, eyes inking black as she slammed Sam into the wall of the room, leaving Christen vulnerable.

Crying out in pain as he slammed into the wall, Sam crumpled to the floor, the breath knocked from his lungs, disoriented.

Christen let out a small gasp, unable to process quickly what was happening due to her head injury.

"My boss missed you, _Christen."_ The mocking words slithered off of the demons tongue as she gave her a sickly sweet smile, "Too bad he's _dead_." Bitterness dripped off the last word as she splayed her wrist, sending Christen up against the wall.

She let out a choked scream, feeling her body slowly crack the plaster around her with the pressure the... Thing? Was exerting on her. She grasped at her throat, feeling fingers wrapped around it but found nothing but her own skin to cling to.

Sam regained full consciousness rather quickly and grabbed Ruby's knife from his jacket, rushing to the demon's angry form and thrusting the blade deep into the side of her neck.

Christen watched the woman's body flicker orange before she fell to the floor, crying out as she landed on her ankle, a sickly crack reverberating through her worn body.

Sam was panting and struggling slightly for breath as he glanced over, just in time to watch the injury. Concern filled his eyes before rushing over. "Just breath okay? Breath through the pain."

Christen looked up to his concerned face, pain filling her own eyes as she instantly listened to him.

Sam nodded in approval and gently placed his arms under her knees and around her torso, lifting her to the bed. Instantly when Sam's hands touched her body, he felt an almost electric current run through his hands to his body.

A confused expression fell over his face as he removed his hands; he only felt like this when he had connected with someone after knowing them for a while... It felt strange and wrong. "I'm just gonna take care of this okay? Just stay here." He requested, shaking off the unbidden feelings.

Christen nodded, too shell shocked to defy the asking command as the tall man picked up the unknown woman's limp body, heaving it out the door effortlessly.

She watched him go, his muscular form easily moving out of the room, he was fairly attractive. Christen pushed the thoughts from her mind- She didn't even know who this guy was, he could have just _murdered _someone. But somehow, something about him caused her to settle back into the comfortable pillows, trying her best to bear the immense pain while she fought blackness, in too much pain to register the enormity of what she has just witnessed.

Sam came back into the now disarranged room, closing the door quickly behind him as to not expose the littered motel. Glancing over, he saw her slowly fading out, eyelids fluttering with fatigue and pain. "Hey just stay awake for a little bit okay?" Sam said softly, pulling a chair to sit next to the bed while he gathered medical supplies.

Christen mumbled something intelligible and gave a slight nod, opening her eyes wider in attempt. "I think my ankles broken..." She said softly. "What even happened, who was she?" Her thoughts were getting more clear by the second, finally replaying all of what she had just seen.

Sam looked in concern to the slightly swollen joint, gently prodding at it. "She was a demon." He responded simply, knowing what had occurred would speak for itself.

"So they actually do exist..." She said airily in realization, suddenly hissing in pain when the unknown stranger poked at a certain spot.

Sam nodded silently, his lips creasing in concentration before grabbing another ice pack, silently pressing it to the bruised flesh. "You sprained it pretty badly, you should keep off your feet for a couple days." He diagnosed, meeting her eyes.

Her heart skipped a bit at his gaze, and she found it strange: She had never been the 'love at first sight' type of person, or at least she felt like she wasn't. She once again banished the feeling and nodded. "So you just expect me to stay with you...?" She trailed off in slight question.

"Sam." He smiled a bit with the answer. "Yes, I do. You know demons are real, and they still seem to be on your scent. So, until you're stable enough, you're staying here, Christen." He called her by her apparent name, and Christen smiled at it, she now felt she had identity. It felt good. The last words he spoke were not as commanding and powerful as they would normally seem, in Sam's voice they were kind, compassionate, and caring... She found it comforting, and settled once more into the pillows behind her.

* * *

She has been in the motel bed for a couple of days, only getting up for necessities. She had become acquainted with Dean, although he didn't seem to be around much when they weren't on hunts, which Christen also learned about from extensive stories. Within the short period of time, she felt herself become more and more attracted to Sam- he was kind, logical, caring, and everything she instinctively loved about someone. Every gentle touch to her bruises she found comfort in, but still found it strange.

She was not the type of person, at least she didn't feel like she was, to develop a liking to someone so quickly, and a complete stranger nonetheless. Yet, she couldn't deny the way her stomach sank comfortably with the sight of him, the way his eyes seemed to always train softly on her when she would just wake up, as if he was making sure she slept well. She thought it lovely, and found a deep caring form within her towards Sam.

Sam too, had noticed his own feelings towards Christen. The way her brown hair always seemed messy, yet perfect, her eyes curious and bright, the way she bore pain with such grace, how great she was at listening and took a genuine interest in what he had to say. Sam had not had this connection in a long time, and it felt nice. At first, he thought it strange and overbearing to develop such feelings in such a short period of time, but then thought back.

The girl that had turned into a werewolf- he _had_ had a connection with her... He decided these fast developments were normal for him, but held off, not wanting to be forward with this girl who didn't even know who she was, or where she was supposed to be. "Alright," He said cheerfully, breaking the droning silence of dusk, "Time to see if you can walk properly."

Christen's eyes lit up at the proposition, she had been watching _way_ too much daytime TV lately. She glanced up and met his hazel eyes, her emotions leaping at the sight. Holding them at bay, she cleared her throat and shifted to throw her legs over the side of the bed.

"I guess so." She got up shakily with help from Sam, his large hands providing support that nearly took the breath from her lungs. How strange it was to be so enamored with a man she had only just met.

"Thanks." She smiled and took a limping step forward, reaching the edge of the room before turning back and hobbling towards Sam.

There was some pain involved, but she felt stronger with each step. Reaching the corner of the bed, confidence now in her stride, her foot caught on loose bedsheets, causing her to stumble forward. Her head would have glanced off of the table corner, but Sam got to her first.

Taking a large, quick step forward, his trained reflexes paid off as he instinctively wrapped his arms tight around her, catching her mid air with well developed muscles. Christen gasped slightly when she fell forward, her heart jumping to her throat when she suddenly found herself in Sam's grasp. Regaining her balance, she stepped forward, but did not release the embrace, she didn't even realize she was standing so close to him, wrapped in him.

Sam gently pulled her to her feet, and felt electricity run over his body where she occupied. The feeling was like none other- pleasant, enjoyable, and comforting, everything he strove each day to find. Subconsciously, he pulled her closer, unable to quell the burning desire to have her close. Finding her relax into his grasp, he readjusted himself to stand closer to her, arms twining around her waist while he exhaled deeply into the side of her now mildly bruised temple.

He could smell the sweet shampoo they had bought her, feel the soft velvet of her skin, hear the faint, quick breaths she was taking. She was beautiful, he decided. Everything about her, her eyes, caramel and honey smooth, her lips, full and pink, her personality, loving and strong... Everything about her was beautiful, in it's own special way.

Christen felt her own throat close as he pulled her closer, and she wrapped her own arms around his torso, shifting so her full body was pressed to his. She also breathed deeply in contentment, relenting to her emotions. He smelled of clean soap and slight aftershave, and the hard taut muscle was pressed to her in an oh so perfect way. Her stomach coiled as she looked up through dark, long lashes, her eyes meeting his in silent acknowledgment of the feeling. Almost instinctively, she moved her head to the right, compensating for his left, and pressed her lips to his. Slightly chapped and full, they sent fireworks through her, igniting her every nerve. She sighed and ran her fingers into his soft hair, parting her lips slightly to let his tongue play at the edge of hers.

Sam's chest tightened at the chaste kiss, which quickly turned into a deep, slow, and passionate affair. With a sudden hunger for everything she was, all of her beauty, he ran his fingers gently along the soft curves of her hips. Breaking the kiss, he flicked his eyes to her, her lips slightly swollen and parted, her eyes looking hazy. "Are you okay with this...? He hesitated at the words, he didn't know what type of person she was.

Christen simply nodded, her voice left with the fiery kiss. She knew where this was heading, and she wanted it. She wasn't the type of girl to be so promiscuous, but something about Sam told her he wasn't either, and his actions weren't based off of physical want- they were based on a suddenly ignited passion and love between the two unlikely souls.

Sam took the answer with a smile, slightly sprinkled with want, as he gently pressed on her shoulders towards the adjacent bed.

Christen quickly complied with his gentle command and laid on the bed, only to find Sam hovering over her in a matter of seconds. Biting her lips, she looked to him with as much seductiveness she could muster. The look had to have had some effect, because in an instant Sam's now teeth replaced hers, tugging on her bottom lip as his hand wandered to roughly stroke her inner thigh. She squirmed under the teasing touch, her crotch already beginning to become slick and hot with want.

Sam seemed like such a gentle lover, yet she could tell her was slightly rough, and it made her moan quietly at the thought. Squirming, she wrapped her legs around his hips and shifted her body down, gasping as his hand found the soft mound between her legs. She could feel him smirk into the nape of her neck, taking his palm and rubbing gentle pressure on the fly of her jeans as he ground his own now hard length into her thigh.

She gasped once again, more of a breathy groan this time, and grabbed fistfuls of his hair as the rocking motion was complicated by his teeth nibbling gently at her earlobe and throat, his other hand reaching up to cup her supple, firm breast.

When the ministrations stopped suddenly, she mewled quietly, her deprivation soon quelled by Sam pulling off his shirt. He was gorgeous, all tan muscle and tight skin, she couldn't resist the urge to run her fingers all along his torso. Sam groaned in repose, causing a wave of pleasure coiled in her gut to rush down to her heated crotch.

Sam noticed her reaction and quickly disposed of her shirt and bra, cupping her now bare breasts with large hands, his cock straining against the denim of his jeans. Christen gasped when Sam's palms grazed over her pebbled pink nipples, and drove her hands to dig nails into his back, her own arching in pleasure. She watched in a lusty haze with pupil blown eyes as Sam gazed down at her breasts with appreciative adoration, taking one into his mouth, perfectly matching grazes of white teeth with flicks of his soft tongue.

Her short breath turned to pants, increasing with every kiss down from her breasts to her abdomen, his teeth playing with the button on her jeans.

"Just do something..." She moaned desperately through clenched teeth, insistent in her personality.

Sam quickly complied, rubbing himself through his jeans as he removed hers and nuzzled her hot mound through the cotton panties currently covering her.  
Christen groaned and bucked her hips forward, slipping her own thumbs into the waistband and pulling them off, exposing herself to Sam, who looked up at her through hooded eyes before taking his tongue to lick a long, slow, languid stripe up the length of her essence.

She moaned loudly a the gesture, arching her back when his tongue slid over the sensitive bud located at the top of her parted lips. Sam seemed to notice this reaction, and gently attached his lips to her swollen clit, her taste sweet and lovely while she writhed under him. She gasped at the slight graze of teeth on her most sensitive spot which was alternately combated with little flicks of his tongue and gentle suction, his nails running down her hips in a light pain.

She moaned louder and breathed heavier at his continuous workings, feeling orgasm coil in the pit of her stomach. The impending release was finally let go when she felt a finger slip inside of her, and she cried out, hips writhing, fists clutching into the bed sheets, as wave after wave of pleasurable heat rushed over her every nerve.

Her breath caught in her slightly dry throat she looked down to Sam, who's chin was glistening with her arousal. Reaching down weakly, she gently grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him on top of her, kissing him while her hand found the straining length in his pants. "Now..." She murmured huskily into his ear, popping the button on his jeans.

Sam complied with a deep growl of pleasure and quickly skinned his jeans off, freeing himself with the relief of going without boxers that day. Slowly, ever so gently in contrast to his recent harshness, he pressed into her, moaning deeply into the nape of her neck at the tight heat. Effortlessly, he slid into her, her slick walls tight and perfect around his swollen cock.

Christen moaned an arched to meet his entrance, digging her nails into his back at the very slight burn at being stretched so tightly- Sam filled her completely. "Move... Please..." She panted out, biting gently at his neck.

Sam began to shift out of her with the demand, thrusting back in with increasing speed, feeling warmth around his balls as they swung slightly with the motion, coiled up against him with sheer arousal. She felt every nerve inside of her being hit, over sensitized by her orgasm, and knew it wouldn't be long.

"Sam, _faster_." She panted out, now raking her nails down his perfectly muscular back in ecstasy.

Sam instantly responded to the heavily panted words and thrust deeper, harder, and faster, brown hair sticking slightly to his forehead while his whole body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She gasped at the sudden speed and endurance, and cried out once more with orgasm, this time panting sweet nothings sprinkled with Sam's name over and over as her orgasm slowly dissipated.

Sam was so close, and hearing his name being cried out by the beautiful woman writhing under him, it sent him over the edge. He pulled out quickly, just in time, and came fast and hard all over her lower abdomen, collapsing next to her when he was spent.

"Oh my god..." Christen breathed when she finally found her voice, rolling slightly to settle next to Sam, her eyes heavy with satisfaction.

Sam smiled down at her. "I agree." He replied, pulling her into a lazy, slow, deep kiss before settling back into the bed, eyelids already too heavy to hold up.

* * *

Christen was woken by the sun streaming through the motel blinds, warm on her exposed thighs. Memories of the previous night flooded into her was she looked over to the handsome hunter, who had started to rouse as well.

"Good morning, beautiful." His voice broke the silence of the room and caused Christen to blush deeply, giving him a sweet smile.

"Morning." She replied, leaning down to kiss him.

Sam responded eagerly to the kiss, pulling her close before they were disrupted by an insistent knock at the door. Sam grumbled and left her on the bed, pulling on the discarded jeans from the night before as he opened the door.

Bobby stood at the door, looking worn and tired.

"Hey Bobby. Is everything okay?" Sam questioned, motioning for Christen to dress.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah I just got some information on the girl. She okay?"

"Yeah she's doing good." Sam responded, ears turning a slight tinge of pink at her mention.

Bobby noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?" The hypothetical was soon preceded by his next words. "Anyways, your _girlfriend_ in there apparently used to be a hunter, best on the east coast they say, before she was possessed."

Sam looked surprised, and turned to see Christen standing behind him, wide eyed. "Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

Sam opened the door wider to reveal her now clothed form to the older hunter.

Bobby nodded, looking straight to her. "Yep. That's pretty much what was on the grape vine."

Her face paled slightly, and she looked to Sam for answers, who nodded to Bobby before closing the door, a silent request for privacy.

Turning to her, Sam looked down at her with compassion at this sudden revelation, and pulled her close, knowing the hunter's life was brutal. How could someone so sweet and caring be a hunter? Sam shook off the thought and instead focused on her.

Christen noticed the focus and took a deep breath. "Being a hunter isn't a good thing, is it?" But she already knew the answer.

"It's going to be okay." He responded to her pale skin and wide expression, putting a finger under her chin to guide her eyes to his. "Listen, this may not be the best life, hell, it's one of the worst you can have. But as long as you have people there to support you, there to love you, it's not as bad as it seems. I'll be here for you..." His words caught slightly, but he took in a deep breath and continued. "I don't know how, but I feel a closeness to you I've never felt with anyone, and in this life that doesn't come along often. I want to be happy, I don't want to hate what I see in the mirror anymore, I want to be with you, and be happy. And if that means hunting, then we'll hunt. If that means you leaving to start a new, better life, then go and start fresh. You have that opportunity now..." His eyes softened at the last words, and jealousy twinged in his chest.

Christen noticed his expression, her own eyes softening to match his. "No..." She responded quietly. "No Sam, I want to be with you, I don't know where such strong feelings come from either, but I know they're here, and they aren't going to just leave. I want to stay with you, because that's what would make me happy, happier than going off alone." Her words were filled with emotion as she cupped his cheek.

Sam has never been so grateful for someone in his life, and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head with a whispered 'thank you'. He had never felt so devoted to someone, and for once, he felt happy with the hunters life, because now he had someone beside him, someone who wouldn't think he was a freak, someone who could love him... It was perfect, _she_ was perfect.


End file.
